Kanon Maldini
''' Kanon Maldini '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''He is a subordinate of Prince Schneizel el Britannia and an Earl of Britannia as well as the leader of Schneizel's Royal Guard. History Code Geass Kanon Maldini is first seen when Suzaku Kururugi enters the battlefield among Britannia and E.U., then he is shown accompanying Schneizel to the Chinese Federation. From this point, he continues to be seen at Schneizel's side, and is shown having a friendly relationship with Nina Einstein especially comforting her after hearing about Shirley Fennette's death and talking about the time they spent together. After Suzaku agrees to meet Lelouch vi Britannia at the Kururugi Shrine, it is revealed Kanon followed him alongside the Glaston Knights in order to investigate and capture Zero, and obtains conclusive evidence not only of the masked terrorist's identity, but also the existence of Geass. His presence makes Lelouch believe that Suzaku betrayed him. After the Second Battle of Tokyo, Kanon and Schneizel arrive at the Black Knights' Headquarters in order to pick up Princess Cornelia li Britannia and make a truce with them. When the truce was successfully made and the Black Knights agreed to betray Lelouch, Schneizel then announces his ambition to ascend to the throne of Britannia. Kanon notes that he has finally made up his mind. He is later shown to be among the faction of Britannians who oppose Lelouch and aids the Black Knights. During the Battle of Mt. Fuji, Kanon is against the decision of arming the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead to destroy Damocles as a means of killing Lelouch, calling it terrorism, and is shocked that Schneizel would abandon his crippled sister, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. Regardless, he still follows Schneizel's orders, until Schneizel was Geassed by Lelouch. Kanon was also stated for the public execution of those who were against Lelouch but was released when Lelouch was assassinated by Suzaku under the disguise of Zero. Personality As his right hand man, Kanon is shown to be extremely loyal to Schneizel. He accompanies him at all times and is quiet and respectful. However, this doesn't keep him from voicing his differences in opinion in certain cases, such as Schneizel's attempted coup d'etat to Emperor Charles zi Britannia, and destroying the Damocles while Nunnally was in unsafe territory. While Kanon is a man of integrity, he is not a rigid person. He is able to hold his ground while remaining friendly and approachable. He seems to be pretty intelligent too, sometimes to the point of cunning. He has a good sense of humour, which is illustrated by his joke to Milly Ashford about being Schneizel's assistant "in both public and private matters", only to immediately wave it off, unperturbed. Kanon is shown to be a comforting person, especially when Nina Einstein mourns for Shirley Fenette. He says that Schneizel hired him simply because of Schneizel's attraction to strange things, and humbly doesn't speak of his work abilities or flaunt his status. Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Right Hand Category:Aristocrats Category:Living Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Rich Characters Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Guardians